


Sebastian's Family

by Annie6211



Category: Glee
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, established relationship (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Santana meets Sebastian’s stuffy annoying grandmother for the first time, six years into their marriage and with their five year twins in tow. Only to find that Sebastian’s Grandmother isn’t quite as stuffy and annoying as expected. Actually, she a motherfucking badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's Family

"Fran! Bernie! Get your asses back here!" Santana shouted, more or less finished dealing with them after the fourteen hour plane ride. At first, Santana was ecstatic. A vacation? A vacation in  _France_? Sure, she would have to deal with Sebastian's stuffy grandmother who was meeting the boys for the first time, but she figured it was more or less worth it.

Of course, that was before the plane ride.

Fourteen hours of hell.

Riding a plane was uncomfortable by itself. Add Francis kicking the angry dude's chair in front of her and it was doubly uncomfortable. Add Bernard complaining of boredom and asking if they were there yet every five minutes and it was triply uncomfortable. Add the fact that she was four months pregnant and Santana was fucked in every sense of the word.

"Sebastian." She groaned, leaning against him, "Take care of them." She waved a hand at the two running five year olds. Sebastian chuckled, kissing her temple.

"Bernard! Francis! Come on! Your mother doesn't feel good. Come back here and be good." Sebastian called. And they listened.

Well fuck.

"If you could have done that they entire time, why didn't you?" she hissed at him, eyes narrow. Sebastian shrugged.

"You seemed like you were handling them." His smirk told her he knew exactly how much she  _wasn't_ handling them, but enjoyed watching her try. She opened her mouth, about to flip out on him, but was interrupted.

"Sebastian!"

"Grandmother!"

He was a lucky jackass. He knew that too, because he scurried away to a hunched over little old woman with a walker. Ran fast. Coward.

"I told you we could meet you at your house!" Sebastian gave the woman a hug. Bernard, who had followed his Father over, came running back to Santana.

"Mummy…she smells bad." He whined into her hip. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Of course she does. She smells like baby powder and Depends." She grumbled, but pasted on a big fake smile as she approached, dragging the twins behind her. When she got close enough, she froze, sniffing tightly. Oh hold up. Santana just might like this woman.

She leaned forward to hug her, not because she wanted to be close, but because she had to ask.

"So, what brand of cigar is it?" she murmured, pulling away slowly. The woman raised an eyebrow, but smirked.

"Cuban Cohibas."

Oh yeah. She would like this lady. She could tell already.

* * *

Santana released a big breath, finally finished unpacking.

"Wow, I knew my grandson was prissy, but I didn't think he needed that may suits for three weeks." Santana couldn't help but grin, spinning around to face Grandma Smythe. She was leaning coolly against the threshold of the door.

"That is exactly what I said." Santana agreed and Grandma Smythe grinned.

"You know what, to be honest, I did not expect my grandson to marry someone like you…" Santana hesitated, uncertain whether that was an insult or a compliment, "But I am so glad he did. You are badass….even if your children are annoying little bitches."

Santana may just love Sebastian's Grandmother more than she loved Sebastian…


End file.
